Being Evil is too much fun
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Kim has a birthright that will change her world but will she get it or will she just be a powerless ordinary girl since she is no longer a power ranger at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Kim is sitting in her English class thinking about Tommy. Damn I wish these months would fly by quickly so I can be with him.

"Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly!"

"Uh oh Mr. Hanson, yes."

"Who wrote the poem When flowers bloom?"

"Sandy Morton.

"Correct, now I know you know the material but could you please pay attention."

"Of course, Mr. Hanson."

Later that same day Kim is at Coffee Palace sipping a latte when she hears a person scream monster. Forgetting that she is not a ranger, Kim runs to the spot where the person was shrieking in horror.

"Aw Kimberly, we knew you could not resist helping a poor civilian."

"What the…" Kim says the screaming man turns into Goldar.

"You are too obvious pink brat, we knew you would help a person in trouble," Goldar says laughing."

"So you came all this way to play a practical joke on me." "I would be flattered if you all weren't a bunch of evil villains."

"As much as we love torturing you rangers we have a better plan in store for you." "Grab her."

"I will not go easy, prepare to fight."

"Oh well I am scared of the powerless punk."

Kim puts up a good fight but is no match for them without her powers. She is grabbed and teleported to the Lunar Palace.

"You know what you losers could have at least let me finish my latte."

"Tough words coming from a powers brat."

"Goldar leave her alone, it is time to go to Solar Ring."

"Solar Ring, where is that?" "What is the plan for me?"

"You will see Kimberly, you will see,"Zedd says with an evil smile on his face.

At the Solar Ring, Kim's hands are tied together by an invisible force. She is forced to walk to a ring that seems to be floating all by itself.

"Jump in."

"What no I will not jump in."

"Either jump in or we find Tommy alone and kill him."

"Tommy could take you."

"Not if he is focusing on you being held hostage."

"He will still win and rescue me like he has done before."

"Not when you are dangling from a cliff and before he has a chance to get you I take off the invisible rope and you plunge to your doom."

"Can we just torture her to make her jump into the ring?"

"Not such a bad idea, Goldar want to do the honors."

"Gladly." He takes out his sword and advances towards her.

"Wait okay I will jump."

"Good, now jump."

Kim jumps into the ring and is teleported to another ring on the opposite of the Solar planet. The evil duo and their minions are waiting for her to reappear.

"Look there she is."

"So Kimberly how do you feel."

"Like I want to destroy something."

"Goldilocks you wanted to torture me come here."

"Uh no, I was only joking." "I am only a monkey in a gold suit."

"Still."

Goldar feels a sharp pain then another and begins to cry out in pain. "Urgh!"

"I am bored now." Kim stops hurting Goldar.

"So Kimberly will you help us destroy the power rangers?"

"Maybe later right now, I want another latte."

"Wait don't you need to learn how to use your new powers?"

"Why should I, they are a part of me and I understand them completely."

"She does not need to train or learn." "Her powers always belonged to her."

"See, now got to go." Kim teleported off the planet.

"She has the powers that are rightly hers, since her birthright." "Stupid Zordon thought that we would not figure out she was the Princess of Solar Ring."

"He should have kept her as a power ranger and kept her close to him."

"Now we have the power and can finally destroy those puny rangers once and for all."

Kim gets her latte and decides to return to the Solar Ring.

"I am looking for creatures to help me have some fun and to serve me."

"Who do you think you are asking us…"

"Princess, I am so sorry, I will be your right hand man." "My name is Mangle, I will gather up all the best men for the job." "We all serve you."

"Good, now get to it."

"Yes, your highness." "So glad you were finally brought to us."

A few weeks later Kim was checking through her mail that she has one of her goons collect for her each day. What is this a letter from Tommy.

Dear Beautiful, I miss you and cannot wait till you can fully return home. Adam and Aisha have decided to go out on a date (we all knew they would eventually), Billy is thinking about graduating early, Rocky is being Rocky and eating all the food still, Zordon and Alpha are letting us use our communicators to travel sometimes; so I will come and visit you soon once the evil duo has calmed down, and Kat seems to be trying to adjust to being the new girl in town and the new pink ranger. Don't worry we have all be helping her out. Win the games and return home. How have you been, have not heard from you in a few weeks and I am getting a little worried. Hope to hear from you soon, Love Handsome.

Aw how sweet, not.

"I have the perfect way to make him miserable." 'I love making people miserable."

"We love seeing you do it your evilness."

"I am going to write a break up letter to him stating the most evil things."

"Oh wonderful plan."

"An idea just hit me, I will send it to the Juice Bar and let him read it and cry in front of everyone." Kim laughs.

"I cannot wait to watch the long haired goody two shoes cry, Princess."

"Me either."

Tommy receives the letter and has Adam read it because he is lifting weights. What this cannot be happening. He takes the letter and rereads the words.

"I need to be alone guys."

"Tommy wait."

"Kat, I need to go."

At the park Kat sees Tommy and convinces him to go skiing. He goes but does not have fun. After a few months they begin dating but everyone can see the relationship is not like the one he had with Kim. His friends do not say anything about it.

Kim competes in the games because she was bored that day. She wins all of the gold medals in each event that she was in. The gang watches her and cheers her on even Tommy who has told himself he is okay with Kim leaving him like that but we all know that he is not.

A few weeks later at the Solar Ring Kim sits on her throne. "I am so bored," Kim said to her minions.

"Flap go and find some entertainment for our empress now."

"No Mangle it will take him forever to find something I like, if he finds something at all." "I will find something fun to do."

Kim looks through her viewing globe and sees the rangers hanging out at the park. Perfect she thinks time to have some real fun. "I will send some hardhats to the park than go torture those pathetic rangers."

"Perfect plan your evilness."

"Yea, yea but the real question is does this this body suit make me look fat?"

"Of course not, Princess you look amazing."

"Good, that is all I needed to hear." "Hardhats go."

"So guys want to have a picnic here or go to the…" What the hell are those," Tommy says.

"They look to be some sort of metal drones."

"Those things look tough, we had better morph first," Kat says.

"Right," Tanya adds.

"Let's see if we can take them first," Adam says.

"Adam's right sometimes things that look really tough are usually not."

"I do not know Tommy, I am with Kat on this one those things look tough," Rocky inputs.

"If it makes everyone feel better, I will go test one then decided if we should morph or not."

Tommy tries to fight one but realizes that with their powers they would defeat them so much more easily and some of the less skilled fighters would not get hurt. "It's morphing time."

They hear applause from behind. "Good job rangers you defeated my Hardhats because you morphed, I am very happy that you had to." "Know it is time to face some real power."

"Kim, I do not wish to fight you."

"Oh Tommy, now I know you would fight a girl I have seen you fight girls before."

"But they were evil and you are…"

"What Kim the pink ranger, oh excuse me the former pink ranger." "The love of your life oh wait you seemed to have gotten over me very quickly, it hurts not!" "Time to fight."

"Kim we cannot fight you," Billy adds.

"Yea, Kim we are your friends."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rocky we are friends huh, wow I don't even have a scrape of food to give you." "Tell you what since we are friends then I will hit you first then I bet you will all try to fight me." She moves to them so fast that they did not even see her move and she hits them all.

What the, how did she move so fast? "Kim what has happened to you?"

"Nothing." She barely flicks her hand and they all fall back off their feet ten feet. Kim moves her hair out of her face and yawns. "Bored now." "Try to at least make it seem like you can fight back." "Come on fearless leader fight back."

"Okay Kim." Tommy was terrified, she was able to move super-fast, barely touch them and when she did they did not see her, and now she barely moved a hand and we fall back like twenty feet.

"Tommy really doing the spinning attack from the left is so predictable." Kim moves to him in seconds and makes sure he can see her as she punches him in the stomach.

"Tommy," Kat screams as he is flung in the air and flies right in front of them on his back.

"How about you all try and charge me or something?" "I am getting so bored."

They all did as she suggest because what else could they do and were all knocked down again but Kim made sure that they were able to see her hit them repeatedly.

"Kim no," Tommy yelled as Kim began to attack Kat with a vengeance. Kat's helmet was cracked and her suit looked worse.

"What, I had to show her that dating a friend's ex breaks the girls code." "So Kat you could not wait to pick up my sloppy seconds huh." "Now you take her side gee Tommy I thought you loved me."

She looked just like the Kim I love for a second. Maybe I can reach her. "Kim it's me Tommy and I love you and miss you."

"Really, miss and love me." "Then why the hell are you with Kat?"

"She helped me through a difficult time, you breaking up with me."

"So that gives her the right to date you then in that case we should all have been dating each other since we have all helped each other." "Who is next in line to date Tommy, Tanya you are next come on down." Kim says the last part using the innocent face she had used a second ago.

Damn I thought that maybe the spell was losing some control over her or trying to wear off.

"Bored now." Kim teleports out.

"Let's go to the Command Center."

"Zordon what happened to Kim?"

She has come across something I hoped she would never find out about." "Kim is the chosen one and can only possess an evil power from the planet Solar Ring." "Rita and Zedd must have taken her there and not forced her to jump in the rings but mess with her head to make her jump into the rings causing her to be evil."

"We can break the spell right?"

Kat did not like how Tommy seemed to forget the fact that she was with him and not Kim. She was concerned but dang he was acting like they had never broken up.

"There are only a few ways to break the spell Tommy and even those ways are hard to break the spell." "It will take a lot but I believe in you all to break the spell."

"I will do everything in my power to break the evil spell."

"I know you will Tommy but please be careful, Kim is the most powerful being out there right now and is not thinking clearly."

"Obviously not, boy she is strong." 'My body still hurts, man I could use my usual from the Juice Bar at this moment."

"Rocky we will all have our usual at the Juice Bar including Kim once Kim is back to normal." "When was she made evil?"

"After many calculations, I have figured out that she was made evil a few months ago and the reason that I had no idea is because the power is so strong and sense she jumped in and was not pushed that allowed for her to not be detected without me seeing her being evil."

"Wow that is a powerful spell." She was evil when she broke up with me.

"Very powerful." 'It was her birthright to possess the power but I thought that by keeping an eye on her she would be fine and when she left I thought that Rita and Zedd would not realize it was her or would not be able to find her."

"I need to save her."

"Kim is the Princess now and possesses a power that is more powerful than any power and therefore the powers you have will not be much help but neither are other powers so Zedd and Rita cannot do much harm then what they have already done."

"Okay rangers we need to think of a plan and rescue one of our own."

"Don't fret Tommy we will find a solution and have her back."

"I know Billy but not being able to help now is killing me."

Kat is fuming, she grabs his arm.

"Yes, Kat?"

"I am here."

"Okay, I know we will all have a part in saving Kim."

"No, I am standing right here."

"Oh I know." I cannot blame her for being upset but she knows that Kim has and will always have my heart.

She let his arm go when he did not say or do anything else pertaining to her.

"Zordon can you make a list of what will work and we will figure out the best course of action."

"Sure, Tommy." Alpha hands Tommy the list.

"Thanks, now rangers let's go into the planning room and find the best way to save our Kimmy."

"Okay."

"Right behind you."

"Tommy no offense but Kim was looking hot."

"I noticed that too."

"That bodysuit and long hair was sexy."

"The dark makeup was kind of a fantasy of mine."

"Boys sorry to break up the drool parade but Kat and I do not want to hear that."

"Yea, especially not since something is bound to happen."

"Like what?"

"You know what Tommy."

"No I don't." He did know.

"You dumping me and going back to her."

"Kat…"

"Exactly." "Just get it over with now."

"Really."

"As much as I want to say no, I know that saying that will change nothing."

"Okay Kat let's end our relationship and be friends."

"Fine."

"Now back to the reason we are here, let's save Kim."

Back in her palace Kim was drinking a latte and telling her minions how she was upset that the rangers were not even that entertaining. "I had I think one little laugh but besides that I was bored silly."


	3. Chapter 3

"So sorry my Princess." "Maybe me beating up an innocent will cheer you up?"

"Or I can do a comedy routine?"

"Flap you need really need to stop." "I will go to my room for a well."

Kim looks in her full length mirror and changes her hair color many times to find the right one. Hum black no, red no, blonde no, guess I am staying with brown. I think I will go shopping.

"Mangle, Flap, others I am going shopping."

"What if we just take the clothes and bring them to you?"

"Last time you did that you ruined the Versace items plus I need to go and tell people how ugly or fat they look while trying on clothes."

"Oh can we come?"

"Last time you Flap left to go eat but it was funny seeing you try on girls clothes." Funniest thing you have done."

"I know my evilness he is an imbecile but he is loyal."

"So I go then after a while you guys follow alright."

"Yes, you are a genius."

At the mall Kim is in Patrece's. "That makes you look like you weigh four tons."

The woman looks at Kim then takes off the outfit and leaves.

"What the hell is that on your head?" "Did you steal a lopsided bird's nest and roll around in paint your face looks like you were shot with a paintball gun." "Too bad the gun did not help."

"I uh I uh…"

"What a cry baby." Kim is laughing. "Now move you are blocking my light and the mirror lard ass." As the woman leaves the store Kim tells her to have a nice fall and the woman falls knocking over five racks and three rows of people. "Ha-ha I told you that you are a lard ass."

The people in the store were too afraid of her to say anything to her. Kim chooses a few outfits and makes her way to the line; everyone moves and lets her go first.

"Uh Miss your purchases are free."

"Free for today or free always?"

"Always Miss."

"Good."

As Kim walks to the next store with her purchases moving behind her, she spots her minions.

"Princess there you are where are we going next?"

"Barney's I need some make up."

"You are beyond beautiful, my Princess you do not need it."

"I know I don't but it is fun to wear and rub off." "Of course when I say rub off I mean on a good looking guy." Speaking of rubbing off I need a play toy.

"You should have that one; it goes great with your complexion."

"What about this for my complexion?"

"Uh Flap, rosy pink is not your color but dumbass blue is."

"Where is the dumbass blue?" He looks for the lipstick.

The evil gang laughs. "What, what did I say?" He was serious which made them laugh harder.

"As amusing as this is I need to scratch an itch."

"We will be at the Gambling Bar."

"Good I wanted the castle to myself for a while."

"Just call when you want us to return."

"Whatever."

Kim moves her hand over her body and changes her outfit and make up. "Perfect."

Tommy is in his room trying to think of the best way to save Kim, when he sees a flash of green and pink. "Kim?"

"Yes Tommy."

"What, how…"

"I had someone spray a potion on me and now I am good again, can we talk?"

"Sure." Tommy is a little uneasy about the situation.

"I feel so lonely."

"Kim I am always here for you."

"It's been so hard battling myself." "I tried so hard to break free."

"I was thinking of a plan to save you." "I love you."

"Really, there is somewhere I want to take you."

"Where?"

"A special place."

"If you are not evil then how did you teleport?"

"With my communicator, duh Tommy." Kim laughs sweetly.

"You teleported in with the colors pink and green not just pink."

"I guess it malfunctioned or something let's go okay, I want to spend some alone time with you before the others want to see us."

"Okay." Tommy was still confused but wanted to know all he could incase Kim still possessed her powers.

Kim teleports them to her castle.

"Why are we here?"

"I own it and besides we can be alone here."

"Kim what do you have in mind?"

"What we always do when we are alone silly."

"Oh." He blushes.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim moves closer to Tommy.

"Maybe we should talk for a while."

"What is the fun in that?"

"You like to talk to me."

"After we have made love of course, you know during snuggling."

"Not all the time sometimes before." "So I know you like castles but keeping an evil castle is not really wise."

"It can be turned good besides this can be our spot to escape the world Handsome."

"Soon we will be in college and can do what we want."

"Not the same." "Enough talking let's have some fun my Falcon."

Before he can speak she is next to him with her arms around him. Tommy tries to continue to speak but Kim's presence and her being so close to him has him not thinking straight.

"Uh Kim uh I uh we…"

Kim just takes a moment to wait when he opens his mouth to speak to make her move and to kiss him and push him back on the bed.

"Tommy no talking, I have missed you and want you so bad please just make love to me."

"I miss you too." He looks at her with dreamy and longing in his eyes.

Kim smiles because she knows she has him right where she wants him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tommy I have been wanting to do this for a while now." Kim moves her hand to his face, "I should have never broken up with you evil or not; I love you."

"I love you too and I was so hurt when you were turned evil." Tommy touches Kim faces.

"I know what you mean." Kim puts her hands in his long brown hair and kisses him passionately. "I love the feel of your lips."

Tommy could only moan as she said those words; he had missed her so much that even her beating him up brought some pleasure to him.

Kim was reaching for Tommy's shirt when his communicator went off. Damn just when it was getting good. Kim has to continue with the act. "Is everything alright?"

"I will know in a second Billy the tech genius added a new feature to the communicators. "Billy what's up?" And thanks for ruining my time with Kim.

"We are heading to the Solar Ring to look for clues and data about the planet and Kim."

Tommy looks at Kim for a moment, "Okay I will be right there." "Kim we need to find as much about this planet as we can to make sure you stay my good old Kimmy."

"You are right but I would rather not go along; I have to call my mom."

Tommy could sense that Kim was lying but wanted leverage and if she knew that he did know that she was lying than that piece of the upper hand would be gone. "Okay well I will see later on tonight then?" Hey he is a boy after all.

Kim's face light up. "Sure I would like that Handsome."

Tommy teleports out and waits for the other rangers to get there since he was already on the planet. "Hey what took you all so long?"

"Uh how did you get here so fast?" Adam questioned.

"I guess I am just that good." Tommy looks down at his communicator.

Billy glances at him a moment before telling them what he had learned about the planet.

"So let's begin searching for clues; Rocky and I will search in the East quad, Aisha and Adam in the West quad, Billy and Kat in South quad."

Everyone nods their head in agreement and travels to their separate quads.

"Any specific reason you paired Kat with Billy?"

"No I just did the teams like I regularly would."

"You sort of did I know you pair couples together but when it comes to non-couples you pair us up by strengths; so Billy would have been paired up with me or you so that we each had a brain besides two brutes and two brains."

"Oh I did not notice; we should begin searching."

"Oh of course you didn't." Rocky smiles at Tommy before searching the East quad.

Kim visits Lord Zedd and Rita. "What's up naked red man and cone haired screeching lady?"

"Princess I knew you would show up sooner or later." "Are you ready to defeat the power rangers and take over the universe?"

"Not really; those punks could not even defeat my hardhats." "Why can't you two defeat them?"

"Well Princess we have not created a powerful monster that can defeat them." "But I know that you could destroy them with a monster or by yourself."

"Why just destroy them when we can torture them?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Kim smiles evilly. "Oh I have a lot of ideas that will make them squirm."

"Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the fun." "I will do something none of you have done before; also I will make Tommy evil again." "What I need a Prince and he will someday be my King besides he is powerful and malicious when he is evil."

"What a wonderfully evil plan."

"Laters I am out. Kim teleports out.

"Gee Zeddy from the looks of it I thought you wanted to be her future King."

"That would be brilliant; now all I need to do is get rid of Tommy."

"What about me besides she will never want a monster like you."

"I can and I will make her mine and destroy that white power loser."

Rita looks at him for a moment. I will have to foil his plan I cannot become a lower being again.

Kim teleports to her castle. Hum I might as well do some evil before Tommy gets here and I have to act sweet and innocent. What to do; shopping takes too much time, killing people would cause him to not come but maybe beating a few up will.. never mind he might he would find out about that. I will cause some mayhem that should take an hour or so. Kim teleports out.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay now I will not cause too much mayhem or else Tommy will be gone longer than necessary fixing the problems. Kim finds her minions, "time to have some fun before I need the castle to myself again." She moves her out of her face.

"Yes my Princess we are waiting for your orders."

"How about we mess up traffic first." I don't know why but I want to see some car accidents."

"Well my Princess if I can answer." He waits for her to answer.

"Go ahead."

"Sometimes when accidents occur people fight each other and it is funny to see those little tin cans crunch up."

"Good points; now let's go."

Back on the Solar Planet the rangers are finding many magical plants, animals, and objects.

"Wow this planet has some of the most powerful and unique magic I have ever seen; no wonder the evil dup were so adamant on finding the Princess."

"I agree Billy; this place is magical I wish I had something like this but not evil of course."

"Let's take these samples and get back to the others."

"How you know how to get most of the samples is impressive Billy."

Billy blushes, "oh I read a lot." "To be honest many of these things I have never seen before."

"I think I should read more anyways; maybe we could meet up and read together sometime?"

"Sure Kat I would like that." Billy takes the last of the sample and the two are off.

"Hey Tommy what do you think that is?"

"A unicorn meets a bull I think." Tommy watches the creature closely.

"Hey there earthlings, what are you doing on this planet?"

"Whoa Rocky did that thing just talk?"

"I did and in fact I am a Subaru; I only know a little of your language though."

"What can you tell us about Kimberly?"

"Princess Kimberly is the ruler of this land and has the highest power in the universe, so if you are thinking of taking over this planet than you are doomed."

"We do not want to take over this planet we just admire the Princess."

"Yea she is uh a totally babe."

"Watch it Rocky."

"What well she is anyways we want to serve her too."

"You do serve her; we all do are else she could kill us very easily."

"Is there a way to take this power away?"

"Only if how do you say; oh if she was forced to accept the power but she wasn't."

"Damn." "Is there a way to control her power?"

"Not that I know of; I must be going; nice talking to you strange creatures." The Subaru trots off leaving the rangers looking after him.

"Did he call us strange creatures," Rocky asks Tommy.

"Who cares about that right now; we need to find a way to harvest Kim's power for good."

"Still I am not funny looking I am quite handsome."

"Aw does your mommy tell you that."

"Yea she does every day in fact."

"You know what I am not going to respond to that." Tommy shakes his head.

"Hey babe what is that over there?"

"Looks like some sort of flower Aisha."

"How can we pluck it without hurting it?"

"I don't know maybe from the very bottom?"

"Okay I will try." Aisha tries to pluck the flower. She jumps back.

"What?" Adam rushes over.

"It moved back like it knew what I was about to do."

"Really fascinating."

"If it is than you try to pluck the flower."

"Okay." Adam attempts to pluck the flower but it does the same thing to him. "Alright we need the guys help to pluck this flower." "Billy we need your assistance."

"On my way."

"This is a weird but cool place."

"Oh Adam this place is just plain creepy; boys are so weird."

"What it has a certain essence about it."

"Yea it does," Aisha says sarcastically.

"Hey guys what seems to be the problem?"

"This flower keeps moving back when we try to pluck it."

"Oh that is a Singes flower; you have to let it jump into something filled with water." Billy takes out a small jar and places it in front of the flower which then after a minute jumps into the jar.

"Good thing you are a genius man."

"Oh I just had a similar problem with another flower but a tree told me how to get it."

"Uh did he say a tree?" Aisha wonders out loud.

"Yes we trees can talk; yellow girl."

"Yellow girl!"

"Oh honey please don't argue with a tree."

"The sooner we are off this planet the better."

Tommy and Rocky meet up with the other rangers. "I think we have gathered enough information for now." "Let's head home."

The others agree and teleport out. No one say a strange creature watching them from behind a tree. I must inform the Princess of those earthlings.

"Okay minions we have caused more than enough accidents." "I have a feeling the rangers will be back soon; I can feel it."

"We will return to the castle and eat a feast; I am famished."

"Damn you like to eat." Kim shakes her head. "No matter the planet the creatures are still the same." "Okay but later when I have company no interrupting us."

"Sure thing your highness, sure thing."

"Zordon we have collected many samples and have met some interesting creatures."

"Good job rangers; give the samples to Alpha."

Back on the Solar Planet Kim is sitting at the head of her grand table. "I can just picture Tommy sitting here with me and I need to make him evil as soon as possible."

"If any can do it you can Princess."

"I know that I just want it done perfectly and fast."

"Like my quickies?"

"Ew gross not like that at all." "Our evil marriage will be the stuff of legends."

"Oh but Princess you are already a legend."


	7. Chapter 7

"Of course but with Tommy by my side this universe will bow down to me." "No need to pretend to be good anymore although it is funny tricking people." Kim sips her wine.

"I completely agree tricks are one of the best." He makes his friend's fork disappear.

"Where the hell is my fork?" He searches for his fork. "Oh well." He begins eating his dinner with his hands.

"Cute but watch this." Kim looks at her minion.

Flap goes to drink his wine and spits it out as soon as it hits his tongue. "What the hell happened to my drink it tastes like pee."

Kim and Mangle burst into laughter.

"Temper, temper Flap not a good thing." "How do you know what pee taste like?"

"Oh well uh I was hazed and had to drink a cup of pee."

"That is some gross hazing," Kim finishes up her wine. "Mangle tell all the others that they can have the night off and go home." "I am having company soon and need the place to myself."

"As you wish; my Princess." Mangle and Flap finish up their dinner.

"I want everyone gone in five minutes; I can sense him coming shortly." Kim rises and heads to her bedchambers. I don't want to put on a goody-goody outfit, so I will just put on some lingerie and a smile. Kim changes her clothes by thinking of the outfit and lies down on the bed.

Tommy teleports to Kim's castle in five minutes; just as Kim had said he would.

"Hi Tommy I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Kim smiles down at him.

"Oh um I was working on a project." Trying to make you good again.

"Come and join me on the bed; you must be tried than."

"Actually I am." Tommy sits on the bed and glazes at Kim. This is going to be tough but I need to stay focused and find a way to take away the evil.

"Like what see?" Kim switches positions on the bed; giving Tommy a better angle.

"I uh Kim you look amazing as always but listen; it is not good for you to be here." "What if this place is making you do evil things?" Maybe coming home with me will make her not as evil.

"Aw Handsome this place is nothing but a big clubhouse. Okay enough talking. Kim pulls Tommy down on top of her and looks into his eyes before she kisses him.

"Kim I think we really should…"

"Tommy this is the only place we can really be alone." Kim takes off his shirt. "You know this is one place no one can access without my permission literally." "Don't you like being alone with me? Kim puts on a pouty expression.

"Of course I do; I remember when we were finding us a secret place to be alone but this is different?" I need to stay focused.

"Oh and please describe to me in detail how?" "Better yet we can talk later; kiss me you know you want to." Kim slides her hands from his chest to his manhood.

She had to grab me there. "Okay Kim but later we are going to have a serious talk." Tommy begins to kiss Kim back with a passion.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim is laying down staring at Tommy sleep. I cannot wait to have him join me and together we will rule this planet and the universe.

Tommy pretends to be asleep. How will I make Kim pure again? The new power of hers is something that will take a lot out of me to get her back to herself. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Kim staring at him. "Hey Beautiful, as much as I enjoy waking up next to you, I feel as though we must make sure you are completely healed."

"Oh but I am Tommy." "Let's focus on something else like throwing a party for all our friends?"

"Kim you know me I need to be sure first." "Let Billy run a few tests on you…"

"No Tommy I do not want any test done one me and that is finally," Kim interrupts.

"I love you and I only want the best for you." Tommy sits up.

"The best thing for me Tommy is to have this power; it makes me invisible and I thought you wanted nothing bad to every happen to me?"

"I do it's just that this power is an evil power and it is slowly taking away my Kim."

"Your Kim huh well let me tell you something Tommy; I am no one's property." "Matter of fact everyone is my property including you."

"No Kim; see what I mean you need to let me help you." Tommy reaches for her hand.

"Help me, help me; I think you are the one who will need help if you decide to turn against me." "I know that you will not because you love me." Kim gets out the bed and stands completely naked in front of him. "You do not know if taking this power away will hurt me or not so why take that chance, Tommy?" "What if I die because of it?"


	9. Chapter 9

"You will not die Kim; stop trying to avoid being good again." Tommy sits up in the bed.

"Avoiding becoming good again; who is not to say I am not good now?" Kim rolls her eyes.

"For starters your eyes are glowing a dark pink, second of all of if you were good than this castle would not look so sinister, and third you still have powers."

"Okay so what if I am evil; what does it matter?" "Are you just upset that my power is greater than yours; is that it Tommy?" "Did your ego take a hit?" Kim smirks.

Tommy stands up and begins putting his clothes back on. "No that is not it and you know it."

"Are you leaving?" Kim turns to see Tommy putting on his clothes.

"Yes I am." Tommy ties his tennis shoe strings.

"Well than leave but know that this is not over." Kim was frustrated that she could not do the hurt act on Tommy. "You are not as dumb as I thought you were."

Tommy does not response and teleports out the castle.

"Damn now I have to make it up to him," Kim mutters to herself.

In his room, Tommy sits on his bed. I cannot under any circumstances let her trick me again. She needs my help to destroy the evil that is in her and I cannot be distracted by my lust for her. I will go over the notes and try to find a solution to save Kim.

In her castle, Kim has another idea in mind. She makes Tommy sense that she is in danger and when he teleports back to the castle Kim has a surprise waiting for him.

"Kim I thought you were in danger; I sensed that something was trying to attack you."

"Oh I was in danger alright in danger of losing you." "Tommy I know that I need help; it's just that I get these urges and need to act on them." 'You cannot fault me for that; I did not want to be turned evil." Kim looks genuinely upset.

Tommy rushes to hold Kim. "I know it is not your fault and I am not blaming you." 'I am sorry if it felt like I was; I love you."

"I love you too and that is why I have decided to make it up to you." Kim figures Tommy knows that I still possess my power so why hide it. She moves a chair and makes Tommy sit in it. "Here is a little surprise for you."

Tommy can hear music but does not see a stereo or radio. "What is going on Kim?"

"Shush do not speak just enjoy." Kim steps out of a trench coat to reveal herself in a mini dress with long heels. She moves slowly towards him and begins gyrating and grinding on him.

"Um Kim wait I…" Tommy wanted to stop her but the man in him sat there mesmerized by her.

Kim lifts up her dress up little by little. "I know this is what you want Tommy; do not try to fight it." Or when I turn you evil either.

Tommy gasps as he sees Kim in a sexy bra and thong. They had been making love but for Kim to do something so brazen made him nervous and turned on all at the same time.

Kim smiles as she sees that she once again has Tommy right where she wants him. With their leader under my spell, those stupid rangers will not be able to stop me from turning him evil. Hum, I may even turn a few of them evil to be my footstools of course I go always use more. Kim pounces on him before she begins shaking her chest in front of him and her ass, which Tommy soon grabs completely under Kim's spell again.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy smiles down at Kim's sleeping form. I know that I need to resist her and save her yet I cannot control myself when I am around her. What am I going to do? After all, I am only a teenage boy in love. He loves how Kim is snuggled between him.

Kim can sense Tommy watching her and smiles to herself. Soon you will be my King and we will real the universe. Maybe I can make those puny power geeks minions for us. I could stay like this all day. Why couldn't those two thunderheads have forced me into the ring years ago? No on wonder, we always defeat them.

Back in Angel Grove, the gang is trying out a potion.

Billy adds some tree sap to the concoction. "Humph." He says as the potion blasts a blue mix in their faces. "I thought this one would work; back to the drawing board."

"Can we take a break; I am starving," Rocky rubs his stomach.

"No, not until we find the right ingredients to save Kim," Adam rolls his eyes.

Rocky's stomach begins to growl.

"Oh Rocky just find something in Billy's fridge to eat then come back and help us," Aisha misses Kim and wanted this to work. "Maybe you should have been the bear.

Rocky walks to the kitchen.

"Has anyone spoken with Tommy today?" Kat asks.

The rangers shake their head no.

"You don't Kim did anything to him?" Kat bites her fingernail.

"No he is a big boy; he can handle himself," Adam tells her as he hands Billy a flower that they collected from the strange plant. I hope this works.

Kim can sense someone approaching her castle. Using her power, she speaks to the intruder using her brain. 'Who is it," she asks irritably.

"It is I Princess," Subaru tells her.

"What is it I am busy." Ah, he is interrupting my Tommy time.

"I can to tell you that two humans were asking questions and collecting samples." The Subaru was very frighten and wanted not to be murdered.

"Two humans huh; where they dressed in one color each?" Kim snuggles closer to Tommy.

"Yes your highness." The Subaru was happy that the Princess knew the humans.

Those rangers think that they can turn me good again. "Thank you for telling me now scram before I fry you where you stand."

The Subaru quickly runs away.

At Billy's house, Rocky returns back to the garage. "Man what is up with all the tuna, fruit, nuts, and veggies." "I had to dig to find cookies and healthy ones at that."

"My parental likes for us to have a stimulated cranium," Billy shrugs as if Rocky had just said the most obvious thing.

"I think you said your parrot does the grocery shopping." Rocky shakes his head.

The rangers share a laugh before going back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

"I need to join the others," Tommy ties his right shoe.

Kim looks at Tommy from her position on the bed. "How about you stay for brunch then meet up with the rangers." She shifts her position on the bed and hugs him from the back.

"No Kim, I am the leader, and it is my responsibility to check on the progress of our mission." He leans back into Kim's embrace and puts his hands over hers. "Everything will work for the best; I promise you," Tommy rises from the bed. "Remember always."

Kim knew what she was supposed to say because it was their signature saying to each other. "And forever." She looks into his eyes and sees the love there.

"See you soon, Beautiful," Tommy teleports out the palace.

Am I willing to lose everything for him? Kim shakes her head as the feeling washes over her.

Tommy teleports to Billy residence. He walks to the garage door and opens it. "How is the potion coming along?" Tommy walks to the lab where Billy was working.

"Oh, Tommy, you are alright," Kat exclaims. She lets out a breathe.

Tommy gives her an odd look. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Um… uh well you did not meet up with us this morning and we were worried…" Kat looks at the others for help with her explanation.

"We need to concentrate on the matter at hand; making Kim good again." Billy wipes his glasses with his handkerchief.

Aisha nods her head. "Billy is right; we need to regroup and focus on the objective."


	12. Chapter 12

"I take it the potion did not go according to plan," Tommy asks as he looks at some of the tubes.

Billy pats him on the back. "We still have plenty of time to get it right."

"Yeah, I just think we need to do it quickly; Kim has been pretty tame but I feel as though she may soon erupt and that is the last thing we need to happen." Tommy hands Billy a cloth. "You missed a spot."

"Oh, thank you," Billy wipes his face. "In that case I will get right on it; we have all that we need right here so time for experiment two."

Kat walks over to Tommy. "You do not think she would come after us again do you?"

"I am not so sure," Tommy rubs a hand over his face.

"Kim is unstoppable; the last time we tried to go against her she destroyed us," Kat shakes her head. "I do not want to get my butt handed to me again."

Aisha nods her head. "Plus she is our friend and fighting with her just does not seem right."

"Then enough talking and let's work on that potion," Rocky heads over to Billy.

"Uh before we start mixing ingredients I think we need to write out the equation first," Adam walks to the board and picks up a marker. "I do not want any color blast hitting me in the face."

"I don't know a little color in the face would do you some good," Aisha jokes.

Adam makes a face at her before he hands the marker over to Billy. "I think you should handle writing on the board because no one in here actually can come up with the correct equation."

"Right; although I am the second smartest student in our school I could not possibly find the answer to the problem." Kat sits down in a chair.

"Which reminds me; Kat do you have a partner for the social studies assignment due next Thursday," Rocky asks.

Tommy groans, "Now is not the time for this besides Adam asked her yesterday."

"Adam, you know I need at least an A to pass Mr. Samson's class," Rocky throws an eraser at him. "I need to pass his class or else face summer school."

"Who told you to slack off," Adam grumbles as he throws the eraser right back at Rocky.

Billy taps the marker on the broad. "Children, right now we have more pressing matters to attend to such as making Kim good again."

"Billy is right guys we need to focus on saving Kim especially since the evil duo must be growing impatient with her not destroying us for good yet." Tommy focuses his attention on the board. "We definitely do not want to deal with those two things at once.

"I agree but before we start can I go back in the kitchen and grab that box of healthy cookies I spied in the cabinet," Rocky asks.

Aisha groans, "Just go and get the cookies. "Remind me to pack a box of snacks and keep them with us like the gang on Scooby doo does for them."

"I concur with the proposal; my parental will wonder what happened to all those noshes," Billy replies as he turns around and faces the board. "After we make Kim better then we should work on curing Rocky of his insatiable appetite."


End file.
